A new light
by NightStreem
Summary: This is a RKevedd story i noticed that there wasn't many story's like this i am a kevedd fan and this is a Rkevedd story that does not end in either of them committing suicide This is a love story with teen parenthood abuse changed with love and nosy friends tired of waiting for their friend to be happy so push a romance that was meant to be into the love of a lifetime for two
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Why, why why? I hate this I am so busy today I have this big robot contest that I have been looking forward to for months but today was one of Edd's swim meets and if I am not there then all next week will be pure hell...why? Does he get some pleasure about complicating my life and love to unwind before and after a meet by torturing me?_ These anguished thoughts kept running around Kevin's head as he tried to cope with the sorrow at not going to the robot contest...he didn't want to add more fuel to the fire, he started to pack his bag, getting ready to take the bus to the school where the swim meet was being held

"Salutations pumpkin, and how are you on this auspicious day?" Edd said leaning against the locker right next to Kevin causing the small boy with the quiz bowl cap to jump in surprise and fear, having not heard the tall beanie wearing teen come up next to him.

_Not today, I really don't have the emotional capacity to deal with the bully that got a personal thrill from making my life miserable_

"Can you just please beat me up and go on your way? I really don't feel like dragging this out and just want to get to the swim meet so I can get it over with then get home to get over my disappointment that I was even there" Then Kevin tacked in his head and prepared for the punch he knew was going to come his way...and braced his heart against the hurtful words he knew were coming simply because he asked for them not to.

But nothing happened, he looked up to see the the swimmers back turning the corner in the direction of the school pool, _that's weird there isn't any swimming practice today, why did he walk away?_Kevin stared off in the direction the Edd had went wondering what on earth had gotten into the teen that everyone feared and everyone wanted to be friends with, but very few were

"Yo bike baby! What you doing standing there gawking like that don't you know it is dangerous to be by yourself in a school hallway?" _Dang it I should have left when I had the chance, Edd although the most powerful and dangerous, is more likely to be lenient than his two friends both of which loved to torment me when Edd wasn't around...but for some reason was always close enough to know what was going on._

What both Kevin and Edd didn't know that there was a really big reason that he made Kevin's life a living hell and he knew that when the time came he would be apologizing to Kevin... a lot


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_That little nerd! I can't even give him a hard time without feeling guilty! Why him? Of all the people in the world it had to be HIM? _The universe had a sick sense of humor, I mean look at all the strange coincidences in the world, they are just sooo fucking ironic it is to perfect.

Edd had just left the little nerd there with his cute little chin tucked into his scrawny chest he had to get away he didn't want to let his feelings be know, _besides I have made his life miserable for as long as I can remember, he wouldn't give me the time of day, _

When Edd left Kevin he didn't go far he just went around the corner to try and catch his breath and wallow in hi guilt, _I can't even say hi to the kid without him thinking I'm going to inflict pain on him, if I can't even do that then he most certainly wont get an answer, well a positive one, on if he would like to go on a date with me. _

He leaned his head back against the wall thinking about the cute, shy red head that he couldn't go five minutes without thinking about, _I can't even think straight if he isn't around_ that is why Edd made sure that Kevin was always at his swim meets, and why he thanked god every day that they had almost every class together

As he was standing there he remembered when he first realized he feelings for the nerd

It was just like any other day, and he was on his way to a swim meet and saw the red head he was carrying a little girl and swinging her around in his arms and he just looked so happy and free that it made the red head catch his breath, then he looked closer at the little girl Kevin was holding, she was about two years old with red hair and freckles and as cute as could be, Edd feel in love with the little girl, then he feel head over heels for the teen holding her in his arms with so much love and care, it made him wonder _How can I bring so much pain to such a sweet and caring guy and look at myself in the mirror...well if I give up hurting I am going to need to replace it with something and if the way I react chemically to him is any indication then making him mine would be the only logical solution _Then he heard something that would forever make Edd see Kevin in a different light. Something that caught him off guard.

"I love you daddy"

Edd's mouth hung open at that thinking,_ scratch that I can't replace it by making him mine but by making both him and his daughter mine...i could use a loving family._

Later that night Edd woke up interrupting his sleep but strangely he wasn't upset that his dream had disturbed his body while at rest he had never woken up in the middle of the night because of anything but a nightmare let alone a dream where he was so happy and content he was shocked back into wakefulness

**Kevin was sitting across from me one a blanket, **_**this must be a dream, **_** he is staring at me laughing at the antics of the little minx trying her hardest to swing on the swing by herself I'm worried I don't want the little ** **princess to hurt herself **

"**Don't worry love she will be fine that fireball never gives up so we may as well get comfortable it looks like we wont be going anywhere for a while...i rather keep all my fingers attached then try and restle her from a swing before she teachers herself how to move without our help."**

"**Ok I hope she doesn't fall" I say as jevin crawls between my legs and makes himself more comfertable leaning back against me as I lean against a tree holding the man I love more than any thing in the world, **_**and he loves me I know this is a dream but maby it is a sign that things between me and Kevin might actually work out one day**_

"**Dad, daddy both of you look! I'm swinging all by myself ! Hehehehe"**

_**She called me dad...**_

the pleasure of that is what woke him up combined with the pleasure of holding Kevin in his arms, _she called me dad in my dream and I will do everything to make all the things in my dream a realality_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Edd was standing there reliving the shock that Kevin, of all people had a daughter, he heard a loud banging noise, he knew that noise he had caused it himself many times it was the sound of someone being pushed into a locker, and he knew exactly who it was.

He turned the corner and saw red, Eddy was holding Kevin up against the locker and he was...kissing him?

_No, mine, no, mine _Edd wouldn't allow this Kevin might not care for him yet, but he will eventually Edd would make sure of it then Edd would step in and help him tale care of that beautiful little girl and never let go of either of them, and if Kevin ever tried to leave him he would hunt him down and kill anyone that tried to take him away, Kevin belonged to him, no one else is aloud to touch him but Edd, and best friend or not he would tear Eddy apart for daring to lay a finger on what belonged to him so Edd took off to put a stop to it

Kevin was so shocked at what was happening that he wasn't entirely sure what to do he was so surprised he became paralyzed but he felt Eddy kissing him and he could tell that Eddy didn't want t...but if so why the heck is he doing this?

_This is soo gross, when is Edd going to get here and tear me off the kid? _Eddy was sick of how long it was taking Edd to make a move on the twerp so he decided to make Edd do something about it...and then when Edd had the Red head as his man he would tell Edd the reason he always made Kevin so miserable and apologize to him then welcome him into the family. He knew Edd was very unhappy but didn't know what else to do about it he knew that Double D had a major crush on the kid...and that Kevin had a young daughter that Double D loved at first sight Edd had told him about his fantasy of being at the park holding hands with Kevin as the little girl played on the playground, that was when he knew he had to do something about this, Edd doesn't let himself be vulnerable to almost anyone and when he is with Eddy the times are few and far between so Eddy knew he needed some help on this even if it means getting punched in the teeth

Suddenly Kevin felt Eddy being lifted off of him and he had no idea what was happening all he knew was that he was now rapped on strong warm arms and that he felt strangely safe and completely natural like he was meant to be there.

"Eddy you have been my friend sense we were but infants but lay your hands on what is mine again and you can consider our friendship terminated" came a cold hard voice that haunted both his nightmares and his fantasies and caused him to jerk in surprise falling out of the jocks arms and onto the floor all the eds looked at him one completely blank one with satisfaction and hummer and the other with so many emotions pain anger...concern?

"Whats the big deal Double D I was just having a little fun with the dork what is it to you?" a light dawned in Edd,s eyes as he realized Eddy had manipulated him into a corner to confront Kevin with his feelings for him...and his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

While the Two Edd and Eddy were having a stare down with each other one smug the other angry Kevin tried to sneak quietly away, I have to get away Jazzy is waiting for me at home and my mom is leaving for work soon As soon as he turns to make a run for it he ran into what felt like a wall but wasn't...it was the largest of the three, Ed. "You can't leave, Eddy's scheme to make you belong to Double D won't work if u go like gravy down my stomach." "What!?" "Eddy!" "Ed!?" "What is wrong Eddy, did I mess up the scheme?" Ed asked standing there confused at the two horrified expressions that were facing him and the startled and confused one that Kevin was wearing. "Damn it Eddy why did you have to but your nose in where it didn't belong, I wasn't ready for this?" Edd said as he saw the expression on Kevin's face and realized he had no choice but to move forward on making Kevin his. "Because you like him and I know you wont make yourself look weak enough to do anything about it so I did something to make you, if only lug head here could keep his mouth shut" this may be the chance that I have been looking for to make him mine, I have been looking for an opening...no better time than the present "don't get me wrong I can't stand Robo Nerd and I think that you have bad taste in men, but I want you to be happy you are one of my friend" Edd looked at Eddy and thanked the gods that they became good friends then turned to Kevin, might as well make the best of a bad situation, Edd turned around see Kevin trying to sneak away again and couldn't help but smile at the way his face looked all red and flushed from embarrassment...and could it be possible pleasure? Pleasure at knowing Edd thought about him that way? But sadly for Edd, Kevin didn't know that Edd knew about Jazzy, Kevin didn't want anyone to know it was a mistake...and to Kevin's a mistake that Nazz couldn't take the responsibility for, so no one could know because Kevin didn't want Nazz to be treated badly because of his little angel, and it was even worse for Edd at this moment. "Kevin would you do me the pleasure of going-" RING RING RING The sound was coming from Kevin's pocket "I'm sorry I need to take that," Kevin said as he lunged for his pocket, "Hi mom...yes...no I don't have any reason to still be at school...i just got caught up in something...no no no I will be home as soon as possible you don't need to call into work...I'm sorry mother...no mother ….no mother...mother drop it I have to much on my plate besides no one wants to go out with. Someone that has a-mother just drop it it isn't going to happen...no mother not with him, him or anyone else...she has all the support she needs...i know she would be -mother I will be home in ten minutes goodbye." "I gotta go..." "No wait! please just answer me this-" But he didn't get his answer because the boy of his dreams was running as fast as he could out of the building leaving a mad but determined Edd behind him. "what do you think that was about?" Eddy asked looking baffled that his brilliant plan had failed "He needed to go home to be with his daughter his mother had to work." "You know Double D I have never heard even the slightest rummer of Kevin having a kid let alone seen it. How the hell do you know know it even exist?" before he even knew what was going to happen he was slammed into a locker "Listen hear you may be a very close friend of mine but if you ever refer to that sweet amazing little angel as an 'it' again consider yourself terminated!" "Dude chill. I'm sorry I will never refer to her like that again, I swear it...now could you please let me down" Edd released him and then he started to make plans 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't understand, was he getting ready to ask me out on a date? No that is impossible Kevin shook that fanciful thought from his head as he opened his door and in a rush of pink and lace all thought of what happened was pushed to the back of his mind as his three year old ran up to him in a princess dress. "Daddy! Daddy! I missed you! How was school? Did you miss me? Did you have fun?Can I go with you tomorrow? Look at my princess dress! Can I wear it when I go to school with you tomorrow? Can I-" "Jazzy, haha, would you slow down a little, First off school was fine I missed you to and no I'm sorry but you can not go with me tomorrow but you look very pretty in your dress." The little girl pouted for a little bit before she got over it and jumped into his fathers arms "I hate it when you go to school. I miss you" the little girl said as her dad picked her up and started to carry her into the living room where his mom was getting ready to go to work. He thanked god for her every day. When Nazz had gotten pregnant and was planning on getting an abortion his mom helped convince her to carry the baby to term and then let Kevin raise her and they came to the agreement that as long as no one found out about it then Jazzy could stay with Kevin and Nazz would give birth but never to be contacted by the child. And if this wasn't enough after the baby was born she rearranged her schedule so that she could be home with him during the day while Kevin was a school and work at night sense she refused to let Kevin drop out "I hate it to baby girl but it is something I have to do like when Grandma goes to work after I come home but don't worry soon you will be in school to." His mom left and he started to make an early dinner for Jazz as she sat on the Kitchen floor playing with dolls, Kevin knew she wanted to help and usually he would let her but today was such a long day that he was scared that he wouldn't pay close enough attention and he didn't want her to get a cut or a burn because of it. As he was cutting up a potato the door bell rang. "Stay here Jazzy." "Yes daddy." Kevin walked to the door and answered it to see the three eds standing on his porch. He almost slammed the door but stopped himself. "Go out on a date with me this Saturday" Edd said his heart was racing he was not beating around the bush and missing his chance this time, he watched Kevin's eyes go wide and his face turn a deep red and wanted nothing more than to kiss him on the the mouth hanging open with shock. "I—I-I can't!" he said with the cutest stutter. "Why because you have plans with your daughter? That's okay bring her I would love to meet her." He was alarmed to see dread and fear fill Kevin's face at the mention of his daughter, He can't possibly think I want to hurt the little angel. "I don't know what you are talking about." Kevin said with a look of fear, it was only Eddy noticed the terrified glance he through at Nazz's old house, Ed was in his own world, and Edd was to caught up in the terrible thought that Kevin might fear him bringing harm to the little girl. While Eddy was silently putting the pieces of the puzzle together there came a sudden loud crash came from inside the house and with it a high squeaky scream "Daddy!" Kevin didn't even stop to close the door as he made a mad dash to the kitchen the three eds close on his tail as they came into the kitchen to see a three year old covered in strawberries and sugar. At the sight Kevin doubled over in laughter at his daughter's bright pink face that had a strawberry slice on her cheek then started in surprise when he realized he wasn't the only one laughing but the three that had fallowed him in started to laugh as well 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"emHey it is me NightStreem, I am really starting to get into this story but I hate to say it I am not going to be righting any new chapters for a while. I do all my work on my school issued lap top and I am on my last week of school so I have to give it back to the school for the summer so I wont have it to update the story...but do not worry I will be back in school near the end of July and will start to write the next chapter in this story, but you know what if you have any cool ideas you would like to suggest for the story please review, I would love to hear them and use them to get back into the swing of the story when I come back to school, thanks and bye I will see you all again soon./em/p 


End file.
